


Jajanan Pinggir Jalan

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, clueless!Ganda, men in their thirties being cute and all, tsun!Ghazul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka seorang Ghani Zulham sebenarnya suka jajanan?





	Jajanan Pinggir Jalan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @bcubucin's headcanon:  
"Hanya Ganda yang tau Ghazul sebenarnya hobi jajan pinggir jalan. Ga sekali duakali Ghazul minta Ganda memarkir mobil di tepi jalan waktu berpapasan dengan abang cilok atau abang gorengan di perjalanan pulang."  
Headcanon nya bikin GEMES, SAYA GAK TAHAN BUAT GAK NULIS.

Ghazul suka makan.

Itu adalah satu hal yang Ganda tak pernah duga. Perawakan Ghazul yang tinggi dan ramping tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sebenarnya sangat doyan makan. Ganda yakin, kalau dia mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain, mereka tak akan percaya, mungkin bahkan menuduh Ganda mengada-ada, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Ganda siap bersaksi dan disumpah mati.

Ghazul senang, atau lebih tepatnya, bisa makan apa saja. Mau itu makanan _catering_ bintang lima yang disajikan di acara berkelas, hingga sate madura yang dijual di tenda tanpa alas, Ghazul akan memakannya. Memang dia tidak makan dengan rakus, tapi dia akan memakannya sampai habis hingga tak ada sisa. Orang-orang mungkin tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi Ganda menyadarinya, dan menurut Ganda, itu menarik, agak lucu bahkan.

Tentu saja Ganda tidak pernah mengatakan itu langsung pada Ghazul, karena dia masih ingin hidup.

Ganda senang memerhatikan bagaimana mata Ghazul diam-diam berbinar saat melihat makanan pesanan nya datang atau saat dia menyusuri meja _buffet_, memandangi tiap menu dengan seksama.

Di antara semua makanan, yang Ghazul paling suka adalah jajanan kecil yang biasa dijual abang-abang di pinggir jalan.

Ganda pertama tahu hal ini saat sedang mengantar Ghazul pulang dari rapat dewan. Rapat hari itu mengharuskan mereka pulang lewat dari jam 10 malam, dan Ganda yang belum makan bertanya pada Ghazul dengan nada bercanda, "Bapak mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

Ganda sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan sederhana itu akan mendapat reaksi, karena biasanya Ghazul tidak pernah menggubris candaan darinya. Lelaki itu menatap Ganda, pandangan nya yang dingin sedikit melunak, dan meski dia hanya menjawab singkat "Boleh," Ganda bersumpah dia mendengar setitik antusiasme di nada bicaranya.

"Bapak mau makan di mana?" tanya Ganda sedikit gugup.

"Terserah."

_Lah_.

Saat orang melihat Ghazul, Ganda pastikan hal yang pertama muncul di benak mereka adalah, "_Orang ini pasti punya taste yang elit!_" karena jujur itu juga kesan pertama yang ditangkap Ganda dari Ghazul. Makanya, ketika Ghazul menjawab _terserah_, otak Ganda langsung membuat daftar restoran mahal yang kira-kira Ghazul datangi.

Sambil menyetir mobil, Ganda merapikan _list_ itu di kepala nya. Sampai tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan Ghazul berucap.

"Itu sekoteng?"

Matanya langsung menuju ke arah pandang Ghazul dan melihat pedagang sekoteng di depan, mungkin sekitar 100 meter dari jarak mereka.

Saat itu lah Ganda berpikir, apa lelaki ini punya radar di kepalanya?

"Sepertinya iya Pak," ucap Ganda.

"Saya baru tahu ada sekoteng di daerah sini."

"Ya mungkin karena ini sudah malam Pak, tukang sekoteng kan biasanya jualan jam segini, Pak."

Ghazul diam, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Berhentikan mobilnya."

"Apa Pak?" tanya Ganda, memastikan apakah yang barusan dia dengar itu bukan sebatas ilusi.

"Berhenti," ucap Ganda sedikit gusar karena jarak mobil dengan pedagang sekoteng semakin dekat.

"Saya mau beli."

Ganda hampir membanting kepalanya ke setir saat itu juga, tapi ditahannya. Segera ia nyalakan sen mobil dan menginjak rem. Mobil berhenti pelan, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Ghazul langsung melepas _seat_ _belt_ dan membuka pintu, keluar meninggalkan Ganda melongo di balik setir mobil.

Tak sampai lima menit, Ghazul masuk kembali dengan kantong plastik berisi sebungkus sekoteng yang masih panas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ghazul datar saat melihat ekspresi Ganda yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Saya gak dibeliin, Pak?"

"Beli sendiri lah."

"..."

Ganda memilih untuk tak membalas dan menyalakan mesin mobil, melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sampingnya Ghazul menaruh sekoteng di _cup holder_ mobil, meski dia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, aura kebahagiaan menguap dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Ganda entah kenapa ikut senang.

Cilok, siomay, gorengan, batagor, tahu pedas... Sebut saja semua nama jajanan di Djakarta, bahkan makanan manis seperti terang bulan pun, Ganda bisa pastikan kalau dia pernah memarkirkan mobil yang dibawanya ke pinggir jalan demi memuaskan hasrat jajan Ghazul. Pernah sekali Ganda tidak sempat memberhentikan mobilnya ke abang rujak bebek, Ghazul langsung mendiamkannya selama tiga hari. Rujak bebek yang dibelinya sebagai permintaan maaf pada Ghazul hanya dimakan Ghazul dalam diam selama perjalanan.

Sejak saat itu, Ganda mulai membagi ruang pandangnya saat menyetir ke dua bagian sekaligus: ke depan dan ke pinggir jalan. Apabila Ganda melihat ada pedagang jajanan, dia pasti akan mengecek reaksi Ghazul, supaya tahu dia harus berhenti atau tidak untuk mencegah Ganda mengerem mobil mendadak dan membuat Ghazul kesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Lama-lama Ganda sampai hapal lokasi jajanan kesukaan Ghazul. Di mana seblak favoritnya, di mana cireng isi kesukaannya, di mana martabak telur langganannya. Tak sulit untuk Ganda menanam detail itu ke dalam benaknya, toh, dia juga ikut senang karena sekarang dia jadi tahu tempat jajanan enak di sekitar Djakarta.

Juga, melihat Ghazul makan di dalam mobil di samping nya membuat hatinya cukup berbunga.

"Ada cilok," ujar Ganda, "Apa saya harus berhenti, Pak?"

Ghazul tidak menjawab, hanya melempar satu pandangan cepat. Ganda tidak butuh respon verbal dari Ghazul untuk tahu bahwa dia harus berhenti. Ganda merasa, semakin dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Ghazul, semakin dia bisa membaca gerak-gerik Ghazul.

Ya, memang belum sepenuhnya, minimal yang berhubungan dengan makanan lah. Tapi bagi Ganda, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Ganda membuka pintu mobil dan menunduk masuk, di tangannya dua kantong plastik berisi cilok. Diulurkannya satu kantong pada Ghazul, yang langsung diterima.

"Beli juga?"

"Iya Pak, cilok di sini enak soalnya."

Ghazul tersenyum kecil, dari sorot matanya Ganda menangkap sedikit kesan bahwa dia sedang merasa bangga. Mungkin karena sudah berhasil meyakinkan Ganda secara tak langsung bahwa cilok di sini memang enak.

Padahal Ganda sekadar asal bicara, dia hanya ingin bisa makan bersama Ghazul saja.

Mereka menyantap cilok di dalam mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pertama karena mengobrol sambil makan itu tidak sopan, dan kedua karena Ganda juga tidak tahu topik untuk dibicarakn.

Ganda memandang Ghazul, niatnya menanyakan kabar cuaca untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi dia malah terpukau saat melihat ada sisa saus kacang menempel di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

_Bilang, jangan, bilang, jangan...? _

"Pak," ucap Ganda, mencoba menarik perhatian Ghazul, telunjuk nya menyentuh pipinya sebagai sebuah tanda isyarat ada sesuatu di sana.

Kening Ghazul berkerut sebelum dia menyapu bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sayangnya bukan sisi itu yang Ganda maksud.

"Sudah?" tanya Ghazul.

Reflek, Ganda memanjangkan tangannya ke wajah Ghazul dan jempolnya mengusap sudut bibir pria itu, menyeka sisa bumbu kacang yang menempel.

"Nah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Seakan-akan Ghazul adalah anak kecil yang belum bisa membersihkan wajahnya sendiri.

Ghazul terdiam, matanya terbalalak.

Ganda juga terdiam, belum sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan, tangannya masih terpaut satu inci dari wajah Ghazul.

Belum sempat Ganda menarik tangannya menjauh, Ghazul dengan cepat memegang tangan Ganda dan malah menariknya mendekat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ghazul mengecup jempol Ganda.

Kini giliran mata Ganda yang terbalalak.

Lidah Ghazul terasa hangat dan basah di permukaan jarinya.

_Heh? Sebentar. Hah? _

Tak sampai bahkan sedetik, Ghazul segera mendorong tangan Ganda dari mukanya.

"Sayang bumbu kacang nya," ujar Ghazul sambil tersenyum dingin, tapi sorot matanya tidak.

Ganda masih mematung sementara Ghazul dengan santainya kembali melahap cilok yang tersisa.

Ghazul sangat suka jajanan, dan Ganda suka melihat Ghazul makan.


End file.
